


The Guardian: Worthy (Timeline #1)

by roseM0719



Series: The Guardian [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseM0719/pseuds/roseM0719
Summary: "The Guardian: a being of unimaginable power, she gains the abilities of whom ever she touches and comes form a dimension completely different from ours. The protector of the worlds, and the keeper of balance."-Ancient One(Thor x OC)*This piece of work is also posted on my fanfiction.net and quotev.com account.*





	1. One of Many (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've posted this story on my two other accounts on different sites and I know that there are more places to share pieces of work, so I wanted to share this story here. Hope you enjoy!

_"Guardian... Guardian... wake up..."_

_"Wake up!"_

I woke with a start, sunlight pouring in from my windows automatically blinding me. "Ow!" I mumbled to myself, rubbing my eyes. I looked over to my nightstand and saw that the clock read 8:35 a.m. I huffed, rolling out of bed, grabbing my phone and turning on my Bluetooth speaker on my dresser.  

Flicking through my phone I smiled when I found the sound to start off my day. "Gypsy" by Fleetwood Mac blasted through the speakers and started getting ready for the day. 

Traveling back and forth between my room and my bathroom, I danced and sang along to the song. I also opened up all my windows letting the music flow out of my apartment and to the people that passed by. Looking in my full length mirror, taking in my choice of clothing and giving myself a nod of satisfaction. I ran my fingers through my long wavy black colored hair getting any loose knots out. I playfully pouted and decided not to put any makeup on, or put my contacts in. 

I put my square framed glasses on and shot finger guns at my reflection. "Knock em dead." I laughed at my own silliness, grabbing my bag and turning off the speaker. Heading down the stairs I grabbed an apple from the kitchen counter and headed out of my apartment, locking the door behind me. 

Before heading out into the bustling streets, I pulled out a piece of paper from my bag. _177A Bleeker St._ I bit my lip in thought. I found this piece of paper in my bag about a week ago, I thought it was just some dumb kids or some sort of prank, so I threw it out the minute I found it. It was strange though, I kept finding it back in my bag after every single time I threw it out. 

I took a bite out of my apple and shrugged. "How bad can this be?" I asked myself. _Oh, I don't know. Could be walking into you're untimely death?_ My brain was sending me warning signals but my feet were already on the move as if to protest. 

I ate my apple as I walked along the streets of New York, enjoying the wonderful profanities of cab drivers yelling at their passengers and vice versa. Why did I even move to New York? My green-blue eyes searched the buildings that I passed, looking for the address stated on the paper. I came to a sudden halt, finding the building that I have been searching for. It was quite odd looking for the area, I would think that small stores or even a deli occupied this space. How could I have missed this? 

I threw my apple core away in a nearby trash can and walked up to the door. I knocked on the door twice and before I could a third time, I was suddenly inside the building. I stumbled feeling like the earth beneath me shifted. "What the...?" I looked at my surroundings and saw what looked like artifacts laying about the room. "Hello?" I called out, my voice echoing. 

My surroundings changed again, causing me to drop my bag and lean on the table that was now in front of me. I groaned letting my head sink onto the table. 

"It takes some time getting used to." A voice said behind me. I turned around in shock and tripped backwards onto the floor. The voice belonged to a woman wearing yellow robs with some sort of gold necklace around her neck. She smiled softly at me putting out her hand to me. 

I looked back and forth between her and her hand. My own hand clasped hers and let her pull me up to my feet. "Um..." I trailed off not knowing what to say. 

She didn't stop smiling at me and folded her hands behind her back. "I see you finally decided to come. I took you long enough. I tried my best to persuade you." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and showed the paper with the address on it to her. "You kept on putting this in my bag? How?" I asked. 

My feet shift again and I stumbled once again, falling into a chair and a cup of tea in my hand where the piece of paper once was. The woman sat across from me drinking her own cup. I kept my eyes trained on her, taking a sip of mine, the taste of green tea filling my mouth. I sighed in content loving a good old cup of tea. "This is amazing." I shyly said to the woman. 

She smiled fondly at my reaction. "I can see why you were chosen Miss Molinari. You have a pure heart and a kind soul." She told me. I licked my lips, the bitter after taste of the tea on my tongue. "Please, Miss Molinari is... was what people called my mother. Riona is perfectly fine, and chosen? I'm sorry, but I don't fully understand why I'm here or what has happened in the past few minutes." I set my tea down to the side and played with my fingers. 

"You are very special Riona." She waved her hand and more tea filled my cup. I picked it up and looked at in disbelief. "There is a powerful being called The Guardian. The Guardian is a being of unimaginable power, she gains the abilities of whom ever she touches and comes form a dimension completely different from ours. The protector of the worlds, and the keeper of balance." A book appeared in her hand out of nowhere and opened it to a page, handing it to me. 

I shook my head. "I'm sorry a 'dimension completely different from ours?' Are you not from this dimension?" She nodded her head at me. "Yes, I am here in your dimension to bring you to mine. Though I will say this isn't the first time you were called to action." I choked on the tea I was drinking and looked at her in confusion. "Excuse me, apologies if I am repeating everything you're saying, but I have done this before?" 

She sighed. "In a different timeline, yes. I would explain more but it's a large amount of information to understand and to take in at once. I suggest that you figure it out in your own time. I wouldn't want you to go crazy at the thought of it." I blinked at her letting her words sink in. 

I huffed, running my fingers through my hair and leaned back into the chair. "Dimensions, timelines, this seems so impossible." "But it's not." She said to me. 

"So, I'm able to basically copy other people's abilities just by touching them?" I asked. She nodded. My eyes widened realizing that I touched her hand when she was helping me up. "Wait, I touched you hand! Does that mean...?" 

She smiled at my reaction. "Yes, you now can anything I do. It will take practice to control and learn your new powers as you go along. It's not just the ability to copy another ones powers, you have some of your own." She continued explaining knowing she had my full attention. "You can control the elements; the main four, the secondary elements, control over the weather and even some of the minor elements that derive from the main ones. You are quite powerful even without copying another powers."

I chuckled at her words. All of this just seemed like a dream. "This is just so much to take in. I feel like a heavy weight was placed on my shoulders." 

"It's a lot of responsibility." She countered. 

"I have so many questions..." 

"And they will be answered." She reassured me. 

I nodded, questions upon questions racing through my mind, so I just went with some easy ones first. "Where am I and who are you?" 

"Sanctum Sanctorum and I am The Ancient One." She told me. My eyes widened at her title. It sounded just as impacting as my own new title. "That sounds...heavy." I laughed at my own choice of words. She was just as amused as I was. 

"I know you have many more questions, but unfortunately we do not have that much time. We must-``''Wait a minute." I then realized who the hell I was talking too. "You've got to be kidding me right now." I covered my face in my hands, and then looked at The Ancient One with wide eyes. 

"You're the Sorcerer Supreme a-and you taught Doctor Strange!" I stood up in shock. "You're a fictional character. You're not real. I'm going crazy!" I whispered to myself. 

She chuckled at my realization. "I know that in your dimension we are nothing but fictional characters that were made for your entertainment. But I assure you that I am real and you are needed. Come." My surroundings shifted once again, I was standing at the base of the stairs, falling backwards onto the steps from the sudden change. 

"Can you please stop doing that. I think I'm going to be sick." I muttered, managing to stand up. 

"I truly am sorry." She handed me my bag that I dropped. Nodding and giving a 'thank you', I grabbed my bag which felt heavier than it did before. The Ancient made a series of hand gestures and opened a what looked like a portal. "Once you step through, there is an apartment all set up for you. Everything you need to have a stable lifestyle is there for you and everything you own is there as well. If you shall need anything, please let me know." She explained. 

I looked at the portal in hesitation. Did I really want to do this? Did I even have a choice in the matter? Leaving everything behind to take up the responsibility of being this all powerful Guardian? 

The Ancient One smiled softly at me, as if to almost comfort me. "If you would like to say goodbye to anyone before you leave, we can wait a little longer." I bit my lip at her words. "I can't refuse this can I? Give up being The Guardian?" 

She shook her head at me. I gave a nod. "Then no. I never really had any friends in the first place and... I don't have any family left. Since I can't give it up, I'll use it to help those who need it. Can't let it go to waste can I?" I smiled at her. 

She tilted her head. "No I guess not, Guardian." 

I rolled my eyes playfully at her. The title was going to get old really quick. "One more thing. What year will it be?" 

The Ancient One gestured down to my right wrist, a watch now attached around it. "It will be the year 2008. The watch will tell you your dimensions time and my dimensions. Time works differently there. A year in my dimension would only be a single week in yours. You will age slowly, it could be decades before you even age one year. It's slightly confusing without the watch, but it will help you keep track." She paused and moved her hand toward the portal and raised her other hand toward me. 

"I wish you luck." 

I grasped her hand, but this time I felt the full extent of her abilities now coursing through my veins as well. "Thank you." And with that, I let go of her hand and walked through the portal ready to begin my role as The Guardian. 


	2. You Just Hit Someone

_ *4 years later*  _

I looked at Jane like she had three heads. "You want me to go with you out in the middle of nowhere, here, in New Mexico, to find some this strange weather anomaly?" 

Jane nodded, her eyes shining with hope and biting her lip waiting eagerly for my response. "Please Riona! You're my best friend and I really need you on this. I know I already asked a lot of you to fly down here with me, but you are incredibly smart. Plus, your powers are an added bonus." 

God damn it. "Jane..." I sighed as she grabbed my hand, begging for me to say yes. I groaned. "Fine! I don't really use my powers out in the open, but for my best friend I think I can make an exception, but you owe me big time!" She cheered, giving me a hug and then running of to Darcy and Erik to get everything set for tonight. 

I shook my head at her fondly. Jane and I have been close friends since I arrived in this dimension and throughout the 4 years living here, many other things have happened. Met some interesting people, even now have full control of my powers and other ones that I have copied. I do use my powers over the elements and weather more than anything though. I just feel more comfortable using them than those I copy. 

The moment Jane found out about my powers, she asked if I could help take part in her research and use my weather controlling powers to gain more accurate information. I agreed naturally, and in doing so, I've been everywhere with her to gather all the information that she needed.

I actually really enjoyed her research. I even started writing down my own data and observations. I will say though, Jane does have a habit of taking her work a little too seriously. 

I walked over to my table where all my notes were spread out in an organized mess. My eyes landed on a map covered in a drawing of a tree with nine spaces scattered among it. Some of the spaces were filled with names and the others were left blank. I never showed this to Jane, mostly because it would slightly messed up my timeline and also because it wasn't finished. I somewhat remembered the nine realms and where they were all located but I couldn't remember a good half of them. 

I gathered up the drawing and many other notes along with it into my notebook. I looked over to the others who were gathering their own things. "This is going to be a long night." I said to myself and went towards them. 

 

_ *Later that night*  _

 

We parked the SUV in the middle of the desert, I was sitting on the roof, setting up all of Jane’s equipment while she worked on getting everything ready in the SUV. 

“All set up here, just waiting for you Jane.” I called down to them. The SUV’s lights turned off and Jane and Erik popped their heads through the roof beside me. Jane handed me a piece of equipment and I latched it to the roof. We all looked up to the clear night sky, the anticipation running through our veins. 

Erik and I looked to Jane and she nodded at the two of us. “Wait for it.” 

“Can I turn on the radio?” Darcy asked from inside. “No.” Jane automatically said back. She then looked to me with hopeful eyes. “Riona?” 

I liked my lips, looking back up at the sky. I nodded to her and to myself. “Sure.” I stood up, lifting my left arm into the air and towards the sky in front of us. This was my usual set up, as Jane waited for her own data, I gathered mine with my powers. I could feel the atmosphere, whether or not any clouds or any other weather conditions that may occur. 

Erik sighed behind me. “Jane, you can’t keep doing this.” 

Jane looked down, and went back inside. “The last seventeen occurrences have been predictable to the second.” Erik followed her inside while I stayed and concentrated on my own task. 

I could hear the two arguing below, Erik trying to reason with her on work and that this was all basically a waste of her intelligence. I know that wasn’t what he was saying but he didn’t want her to be disappointed if all of this was really for nothing.  

Suddenly clouds started to roll in out of nowhere, I could feel all the energy and power coursing through my entire body. These were not just any ordinary clouds, they were glowing iridescent, light shining through. 

“Jane!” I called out to her. I heard Darcy say the same thing. In response, Jane and Erik both came up to the roof in awe of what was happening before us. “I thought you said it was a subtle aurora?” Erik asked Jane, not believing in her words. 

I looked back at them, Jane and I meeting eyes for a brief moment. She was silently asking me if this was it. If we found what she was hoping for. “This is it Jane.” With my confirmation, Jane’s ambitions were through the roof, literally. “Go!” 

I dropped down to my knees, my hands latching onto anything that was stable to keep me from falling off as Darcy drove the SUV at high speed. Erik and Jane went back inside and I heard Jane call up to me in concern. “Riona!” 

“I’m fine, just keep going! I told you that I was going to help you. This is the best way I can!” I yelled to her. Even without one of my arms up, I could still feel every bit of energy that was in the night sky. 

We continued on closer and closer to the anomaly and I knew that Jane was getting an adrenaline kick out of the entire experience. I was too, but I used that to keep me attached to the roof and hoped to not fall off. 

The clouds morphed into a tornado form and touched down with the Earth causing the ground to shake from the impact. My eyes widened as were almost to the point of touching the tornado when Darcy swerved away from it. I let go of a breath that I didn’t even realize I was holding in. I was eternally grateful for Darcy in that moment. 

“What are you doing?!” Jane shouted at Darcy. 

“I am not dying for six college credits!” Darcy retorted back. I honestly don’t blame her. The SUV kept on swerving back and forth, meaning that Jane was fighting Darcy to turn back towards the tornado. 

“I swear to god Jane! This is not worth risking your life over. If you do not stop fighting right now I will teleport us back to town! You hear me?!” I yelled at her, starting to get angry with her. 

“You wouldn’t dare!” 

 

“Try me!” 

 

Before she could get another word out, something else seemed to make impact to the ground causing the SUV to shake again. Of course this still didn’t stop Jane. 

I was going to stay true to my word and teleport us back to town, but I saw a figure of a man right in front of us. I heard Darcy and Jane scream as Darcy hit the breaks, but she still hit the man with the side of the SUV.

We came to a full stop, the tornado was gone and only strong winds swept along the desert. “You just hit someone!” I whispered to myself, ignoring my heart pounding in my head. I jumped off the roof, landing on the ground and formed a ball of light while running toward the unconscious man. 

“I think that was legally your fault.” Dacy blamed Jane for what just happened. “Jane, get the first aid kit!” I yelled at her. I skidded down to my knees next to the unconscious man. With my free hand I placed it on his chest, right above his heart. There was still a heartbeat. “Thank god.” I said to myself. 

Jane, Erik and Darcy surrounded the man and me. “Where did he come from?” Jane asked. I shook my head “I don’t…” I tilted my head in curiosity at the man. “...Know.” 

I kept my hand on his chest, I could feel immense power coming from but at the same time I didn’t. Like there was traces of something that was once there. I lifted the ball of light closer to his face and my eyes widened. 

His features almost looked like they were sculpted, his long blonde hair cascaded down his face; all in all, he was very handsome. 

 

_ “Thor Odinson. God of Thunder.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main Character: Riona Molinari   
> Main Powers: Control over the elements, secondary elements and weather   
> Secondary Powers (Less used): Mimicry magic (can copy others powers just by touching them)   
> Species: Hybrid (half human half unknown)   
> Age: Varies timeline to timeline


	3. He Said It Was Thor

_"Thor Odinson. God of Thunder."_

A voice said in my head. I rolled my eyes at the voice. 'No shit Sherlock.' I said to it. Ever since I came to this dimension, a voice would occasionally tell me things. It was either very vague to me or straight forward.

Thor gasped, opening his eyes, bringing out of my own thoughts. He turned his head towards me and breathing deeply, our eyes locking onto one another's.

“Woah. Does he need CPR? Because I totally know CPR.” Darcy said on the fact on how attractive he was.

Darcy’s words didn’t really faze me, heck I don’t even think I fully acknowledged them. For some odd reason I felt like I was lost in his ocean blue eyes that bore right into my own. They seemed almost lost, scared, dare I say abandoned.

Thor broke eye contact with me and turned onto his back, letting out a groan of pain. My hand left his chest as he was stumbling and grunting to get back on his feet. I stood up, slightly backing up from his disoriented state.

“Easy there, are you alright?” I asked Thor. He was looking around, avoiding my question. “Hammer?” He grunted out.

“Hammer!”

Darcy nodded. “Yeah we can tell you’re hammered. It’s pretty obvious.” I glared at Darcy who just shrugged back at me. My gaze went back to Thor, making sure he didn’t fall down. I heard Jane speak up.

“Oh my god Erik. Look at this!” Jane was pointing her flash light down at the ground where a pattern was etched into the sand. “We have to move quickly before this all changes.” Jane dropped down to the sand completely ignoring Thor and his ramblings.

I looked at Jane in disbelief. She was caring more about her research than a man that she doesn’t know, that is obviously in need of help. “Jane, we have to take him to the hospital.” Erik said.

‘Thank god for Erik!’ I thought to myself. I looked back at Thor who shouted into the night sky. “Father!”

Jane ignored Eriks’ words. “He’s fine. Look at him.”

“Heimdall! I know you can hear me! Open the Bifrost!” Thor continued shouting into the sky. ‘The Bifrost… that storm was the Bifrost… shit.’ I thought to myself.

“Hospital. You go, I’ll stay.” Jane said, collecting more soil samples. “Jane I swear to god, forget about your work for one second. We are _all_ taking him to the hospital.” I yelled at her.

My yelling apparently got the attention again from Thor as he pointed at my hand that held the sphere of light. “You… what are you? A sorceress? What realm is this?” His eyes never left mine. “Alfheim?” He walked closer to me.

I heard Darcy pull something from out of bag, by the buzzing sound I’m guessing it was a taser. “New Mexico.” She aimed it at him.

Thor looks at her taser, almost unsure of it. “You dare threaten me, Thor, with so puny a-” He started towards her, only for Darcy to shoot him with the taser. Thor’s body convulsed from the electric shock and fell back unconscious in the sand.

The rest of us looked at Darcy in shock, not thinking she would actually pull the taser on him. “What? He was freaking me out!” Darcy exclaimed.

I huffed at Darcy and waved my free hand at Thor. His body was lifted into the air and I directed him toward me. “Darcy, before you use that thing, give me warning. I could’ve handled it. He wasn’t going to hurt you.”

“You don’t know that?!” She argued.

I raised an eyebrow at her. “I wouldn’t have let him if he did. Come on, let’s get him to the hospital.” Erik looked to me silently asking if I need his help. I shook my head at him. I let my powers of telekinesis float him over to the back of the SUV and dispersed my orb of light.

Erik opened the doors while talking to Darcy and myself placing him in the SUV. “Next time you decide to taser someone, make sure they’re already in the car okay?”

I set Thor down on the floor and called out to Jane. “Jane!”

“Come on.” Erik finished for me. Jane closed one of side doors before getting into the passenger seat. Darcy herself went to the drivers side without hesitation. Erik turned to me. “Could you?” I nodded at Erik. “Yeah, I’ll keep an eye on him. You head up front with them.” I climbed into the back, shutting the door behind me while Erik headed up front and Darcy started driving us out of the desert and towards the hospital.

The three chatted amongst themselves up front, trusting that I had control of back with Thor. I crouched down beside Thor’s unconscious body, brushing aside a stray lock of blonde hair that was in his face.

I waved my left hand over his body, seeing if he had any major injuries at all. I know we were taking him to the hospital, but I wanted to make sure that there wasn’t anything life threatening wrong with him at the moment. Thankfully there weren't any, not even any definitive cuts that needed immediate healing.

I tilted my head at Thor and sighed. “You’re going to be a handful.” I whispered to him even though it fell on deaf ears.

I then thought about something. It hadn’t really popped up in my mind until now. If the Sorceress Supreme knew about me and asked for my help, did other beings in this dimension have knowledge of my existence? That there was a being more powerful than anything anyone has ever seen? It was a question I needed to find the answer too. And if other did know I exist, am I in danger?

I shook my head, I couldn’t be thinking about this now. It’s something I would have to deal with once this is all over. 

In the distance I heard something break the atmosphere and land on Earths surface. I smiled to myself, knowing exactly landed on Earth. 

* * *

We were at the County Hospital, my fingers drumming against the desk surface. 

"Name?" The nurse asked us. 

Jane breathed out. "He said it was Thor." The four of us waiting patiently as we gave any information about Thor. 

"T-H-O-R. And your relationship?" The nurse typed in his name and looked to us. 

I placed a hand on Jane's, "We've never met him before." I answered calmly. "She hit him with a car." Darcy said, accusing Jane of her own actions. 

"I grazed him, but she tasered him." Jane jabbed right back. "Yes I did." Darcy said proudly. I rolled my eyes at the two of them and the nurse turned to me. I gave her a forced smile than turned back to the others. 

"Why don't you guys head back home. I'll take care of the rest from here." I told them. Jane placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure? How are you going-" I gave her a look that said 'really?' He mouth formed a silent 'oh' remembering that I could teleport myself any where I want. 

Jane nodded. "Right, we'll meet you back there." Jane headed out to the exit. Erik followed, giving a pat on the back for good luck leaving me with Darcy. 

Darcy gave me a look, a smirk ever so present on her face. I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "What?" I chuckled nervously under her gaze. She bit her lip in response, still giving me a look. I sighed. "Seriously, what?" 

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh nothing. Just think you have a thing for the hot blonde." I scoffed at her. "What? Pfft. No... no." I said unconvincingly. Yeah he was hot, but feelings? I don't know. 

"Sure." She said. "Like that intense stare down in the desert was totally nothing. Nothing at all." Her words were dripping with sarcasm. I groaned playfully at her and shoved her towards the exit. "Go! I'm not bringing your ass back home." She raised her hands in defeat and exited the floor we were on. 

I turned back to the nurse who was slightly amused at the scene that played out in front of her. "Is there anything else? Do I need to sign anything or...?" I trailed off. She handed my a piece of paper and a pen. 

"Just put your name and phone number then sign at the bottom. Since we have no official I.D. on him or any knowledge of next of kin, we will need someone to contact in case of any emergency. After that you're free to go." I nodded, following the instructions and then handing both items back to her. 

Though I wasn't going to leave, not just yet. "Um, would there be any way of seeing him right now? I just want to ask him a couple of questions." The nurse nodded. "He should be waking up any moment. Down this hall and to the left. There are some doctors in there right now examining him, so you can wait outside until they say you can come in." 

I thanked her and headed down the hall she pointed to. Just when I was about to make the left, I heard crashing and yelling. My feet instantly took off in a run, finding the room where the noise was coming from and flung the door open. 

Thor was thrashing about, throwing doctors and nurses off to the side like they were a measly piece of paper. "Hey!" I shouted. I through my arm up, making Thor slam up against the wall and struggling to break my hold. 

Thor looked at me, seeing that I was the one holding him there. "You?! I'll ask you again who are you? What kind of witch are you?" He growled out. I sighed. 

"The name is Riona. Riona Molinari. I am truly sorry about this Thor but..." I gestured toward the nurse who held a sedative in her hand. The nurse walked over to Thor. 

Thor struggled even harder to get free. "You are no match for the mighty..." The nurse injected him with the sedative, causing him to pass out. The nurse was then running over to the others that were thrown about the room helping them up. I took that opportunity to walk up to the once again unconscious Thor, realizing him from the wall, only to have him fall towards me. 

"W-wait!" One of the doctors tried to stop him from falling into me, but I purposely let Thor fall into my arms, and held him up like he weighed nothing. I hummed in question. They were surprised to say the least. I easily walked him over the bed and laid him down as if he never got up in the first place. Well, the room and everyone in it didn't have much luck. 

"Well," I clapped my hands together. "I guess I'll leave it to you. I'll be waiting outside." With that I walked out the door, closing it behind me and sat down quietly in one of the waiting chairs. 

'Sorry Jane. I'm going to be late.'


	4. I'm Not A Human GPS

I unlocked the door to the place we were all staying at while we did research here in New Mexico. It was currently 3:00 a.m., everyone was probably dead asleep and wouldn't be getting up for the next couple hours. I set my bag down at my desk and collapsed back into my chair, kicking my feet up. 

I huffed, leaning my head back and stared at the ceiling. Thor still hadn't woken up in the few hours I was there, plus the nurses urged me to go home, knowing how long I was waiting. They would give me a call once he had woken up. 

I propped my head back up, taking in all the papers and photos that we gathered from last night. "Might as well get a head start." I said to myself, standing up from my chair and turned on a few lights.

Before I even started, I changed into some new and comfortable clothing, and grabbed a lone package of pop tarts from the kitchen, getting some food inside my body. 

I placed my pop tarts on the desk and got to work on tacking up photos and data onto the boards scattered about the room. I had nothing else better to do and I didn't exactly feel tired at the moment. This whole night has been a roller coaster and gaining a couple extra powers added to my adrenaline. Of course testing them out would just have to wait till later. 

_*A few hours later*_

Jane, Erik and Darcy were now officially awake. Jane was highly grateful of my long hours of staying up and organizing everything. I swear, she was this close to breaking a rib with how hard she hugged me. 

"You don't think this was just some magnetic storm, do you?" Erik asked, watching as the three of of girls worked away. 

Jane answered. "The lensing around the edges is characteristic an Einstein-Rosen Bridge." Both Erik and Jane said the last bit together. 

"A what?" Darcy asked confused at their words. "I thought you were a science major?" Erik asked. 

"Political science." She responded. 

Jane continues working. "She was the only applicant." Jane gestured me over to her to look what was on her screen. I jotted down any information that crossed over with my own. 

"An Einstein-Rosen Bridge is a theoretical connection between two different points of space-time." Erik explained to Darcy as Jane walked off to grab a photo. 

"A wormhole." I bluntly told Darcy so that she would understand the concept better. 

"Erik, look what do you see?" Jane handed the photo to Erik. 

"Stars." 

"Yeah, but not our stars." Jane and I said at the same time. She briefly smiled at me before she continued. "Riona?" I handed her the star chart that was beside me. "Here you go." 

After I handed her the chart, I grabbed a couple more photos that showed heat signatures within the storm last night and pegged them up on the board with Darcy's help. 

"See this is the star alignment for our quadrant this time of year. Unless Ursa Minor decided to take the day off... these are someone else constellations." Jane explained to Erik, intriguing him further. 

Darcy tapped me on the shoulder and then directed everyone's attention to the board. "Hey, check this out." Darcy waved her hand over and pointed to one of the photos I printed. 

"No it can't be." Erik whispered out in disbelief. 

In the photo was an obvious heat signature of Thor's body right in the middle of the storm. I bit my lip, knowing exactly what he was doing in there but I couldn't tell them. 

My phone suddenly rang and I hurriedly picked it up. The three looked at me in question, wondering who I was talking to. I nodded to the person on the phone as they scrambled to inform me. "Right, I'll be right there." I hung up and grabbed the keys to the car, throwing them to Darcy. 

"Hospital now!" I demanded, heading toward the door, swinging it open. 

Thor escaped. 

 

* * *

 

We ran into the hospital, walking down many hallways before reaching the room where they told me Thor was once being kept. Seeing nothing but an empty bed, made me curse silently to myself. "Oh my god." Darcy muttered out. 

The four of us ran out of the County Hospital and climbed back into the car. The doors slammed shut and Jane let out her disappointment. "I just lost the most important piece of evidence. Typical." Jane huffed in annoyance. 

"So now what?" Darcy asked, pushing up her glasses. 

"We find him." Jane said like it was the most obvious thing. Which in reality it really was. Having a thousand year old god walking around in a hospital gown with no clue where he is is not the safest thing in the world. Jane turned over to me. "Think you can track that guy with your powers?" 

I shook my head at her. "Sorry, my powers don't work like that. Yes, when I touch someone I _gain_ their own powers, but that doesn't mean that I know their exact location at all times. I'm not a human GPS. Though I really wish I was sometimes." I muttered out the last part. Finding people wasn't exactly my forte.

"Did you see what he did in there? I don't think finding him is the best idea." Erik said to us, not overly excited on finding Thor. 

I sighed as I watched Jane retaliate. "Well our data can't tell us what it was like to be inside that event and he can, so we're going to find him." 

"Oo-kay." Darcy says pulling out her taser. I grabbed it, giving her a glare. "Hey!" 

"We don't need this Darcy. I don't feel like seeing that poor man convulse." I threw it behind me. She rolled her eyes at me. 

"So, we're going to look all over New Mexico right?" Erik asked, a fake smile plastered on his face. "Exactly." Jane said, starting up the car and backing up, only to actually hit Thor while doing so. "What?!" Jane screamed. 

I instantly jumped out of the car and knelt back down to Thor, already looking for any injuries and noticed he had a cut on his forehead and a couple of scrapes on his arms. I then looked up at Jane with slight humor. "Are you sure you're not doing this on purpose?" Jane shrugged bashfully. 

I shook my head, placing one of his arms around my shoulders and lifting his limp body with ease. "Open up the back and don't say a word until he wakes up. Once he does, I need to heal him for any injuries. Hopefully he won't freak out any more than he has."  

Erik opened up the back for me. I climbed in and laid him down on the floor. Darcy climbed in the back too, but kept a distance from Thor. Jane and Erik went back up front and Jane started driving us toward our place. 

"Riona, do you know anything about this guy?" Jane asked from the driver's seat. I nodded in silence. "Yeah, I know something but I think that's for him to tell not me." Jane caught eyes with me in the rear view mirror and nodded, licking her lips. "Okay." 

My eyes broke with hers and made their way down to Thor's face. Surprisingly a pair of ocean blue eyes stared right at me. My own widened in surprise. "Um, hi?" 

His arms started to swing at me. I think I heard Darcy scream at the sudden attack.  I blocked both of his arms and swiftly grabbed them and pinned them down to the car floor with my newly found strength. Thor looked at me in awe, not being able to break free from my grasp. 

"Not that I don't love being attacked, but could you calm down for one minutes with hurting someone?!" I scolded him, he said nothing but stare at my face. He then nodded slowly, understanding that I wasn't going to hurt him. 

I heard a snort of amusement coming for Darcy. She was playfully holding an imaginary camera and making clicking noises. I shook my head at her. "Stop playing around." 

I nodded to Thor. "I'm going to let go of you okay? I'm not going to hurt you." I slowly let go of him, sitting up slowly, being alert if he tried anything else. 

He sat up and looked around cautiously, not knowing where he was. "Where am I?" I never really heard before but his voice was kind of rough but also had a smooth undertone to it. It was quite interesting to hear; when it's not yelling of course. 

"Dude, New Mexico remember?" Darcy commented. I gave her a look and she raised her hands in defense. "New Mexico?" Thor repeated back confused. I think he was meaning what realm. 

I looked back at the cut that was on his forehead and raised my hand to touch it. Thor jerked back. "What are doing?" He asked, a low growl emitting from his throat. I was unthreatened by his growl. "I'm trying to heal you. You have a couple of cuts. If you would stay still I would greatly appreciate it." 

I touched the cut lightly with my fingers, though I don't really think the cut itself bothered him that much. My hand glowed a dim white and when I removed my fingers that cut was no longer there. I then worked on another other small cuts that were shown. 

_*No one's p.o.v*_

Even though they were small cuts and could easily heal on their own, Riona still wanted to offer up any help she could give. Riona was too focused on her healing that she didn't even notice Thor's lingering gaze. 

But Darcy did notice this and she smirked to herself. Even if Riona didn't want to admit it, she had a feeling that something was definitely blossoming between to two.


	5. You're Drooling

I couldn't help but stare at Thor's reflection in the mirror. Like damn, he was ripped. 

"You know, for a crazy homeless person he's pretty cut." Darcy commented as she too looked at Thor. I nodded absent minded. Jane chuckled, nudging me. "You're drooling." She joked. 

In a blind panic I whipped at my mouth to see if it was true, only to find nothing there. I glared at Jane and she glared back playfully, and reading her notes. "Not funny." 

Thor walked out of the bathroom toward us with a shirt in his hand. "Hey sorry I tased you!" 

Darcy apologized. I laughed silently, I don't think Thor even acknowledged. He started fiddling around and touching Jane's' items on her work space with interest. 

"Excuse me... Excuse me!" Jane started yelling. I put a hand up to her, telling her to calm down and that I would handle it. I jogged up to Thor and grabbed the item in his hand and placed it back. I moved to stand in front of him, but not without catching a closer glimpse of his torso. God damn…

I cleared my throat and asked Jane to pass me my notebook as Thor holds up the shirt. "What is this?" Thor asks me as Jane tosses me my notebook from across the room. I caught it and saw that he was referring to the name tag on the shirt. 

"Oh!" It read 'Hello my name is Donald Blake M.D.' I ripped it off and threw it behind me. "Jane's boyfriend actually." I laughed as she gave me a pointed look. Thor just stared at me the entire explanation. "They were the only clothes we had that would fit you." 

"They will suffice." Thor said walking down to the others. I pressed my lips into a thin line following him. "You're welcome... I guess." I said. 

"This mortal form has grown weak. I need sustenance." Jane, Darcy and Erik all looked at each other, not believing a word they were hearing. The nerve of this guy, is what they were probably thinking. I shrugged at them, not being able to explain his actions. 

"Get him a box of pop tarts." 

 

* * *

 

"How did you get inside that cloud?" Jane asked. 

Thor didn't bother answering as he was to busy shoveling eggs in his mouth. He's eating like he hasn't had anything in weeks. Jane was focused on her notebook, eager to write down whatever Thor said. 

"Also how could you eat an entire box of pop tarts and still be this hungry?" Darcy asked. After we gave him pop tarts he was still hungry and so we took him to the diner in town. 

Erik, Darcy and I watched as he continued shoving food in his mouth. Thor took a few final sips of his coffee, looking at it as he still had food in his mouth. "This drink, I like it." He smiled in enjoyment. Honestly, he had a nice smile. 

"Another!" Thor lifted his arm up ready to smash it into the ground. "No!" I exclaimed putting my hands up and everything around me froze in place. I then realized that everything was frozen in time except Thor. 

He looked back and forth between me and mug that was still in his hand but was frozen in its place. "How... what?" 

I was befuddled. "You're not frozen?" Thor rambled. "Of course I'm not frozen. Why would I be?" 

I shrugged. "I don't know, maybe because what I just did should've frozen you in time along with everyone else in the diner?!" I explained to him. He should be frozen. My powers to freeze time works on everyone, even gods like himself. So, I had no idea why it didn't work. 

"What are you anyway? I've asked this multiple times and still no answer." Thor inquired. I huffed. "No offense but I don't just give my title out loud to people I have just met. Jane, who is my best friend, didn't even know about my powers until about 2 years ago and I still haven't told her what I am. When I am ready I will tell you." 

His eyes looked into mine to see if I was telling him the truth. "Alright. When you are ready. If you please..." He gestured to him hand. I tilted my head slightly amused at him. "I got a _please_ out of you? How refreshing." I threw up my hands, unfreezing time, Thor's hand successfully smashing the coffee mug on the floor. 

Everyone in the diner jumped in surprise at the smash. "Sorry Izzy. Little accident." Jane said, picking up the broken shards of the coffee cup. She stood back up and was bewildered by his actions. "What was that?" 

"It was delicious. I want another." He said back.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Then you could've just said that." I told him. 

"I just did." He chuckled at me. 

I sighed. "No, I mean you ask. Nicely." 

"I meant no disrespect." 

"Alright then no more smashing. Deal? I don't want to have to freeze anything again." 

He held his gaze and nodded. "You have my word." 

I nodded back at him. "Good." Darcy and Jane looked back and forth between Thor and I. 

"You froze time?" Jane asked. I groaned. "Please not this again." Jane flipped to another page in her book and started writing in it. 

Jane had this habit of writing down any new power that she has seen or heard me use. I kept on telling her not to do it but when does she ever listen to me?

At that moment a couple of towns folk came walking into the diner and took a seat up at the counter. 

"The usual, please, Izzy." One of them said. 

"You missed all the excitement out at the crater." The other one said. 

In interest, I turned to their conversation wanting to hear more. 

"They're saying some kind of satellite landed out in the desert." Jane and Erik looked over as well. 

"Yeah we were having a good time with it until the feds showed up."

Jane called out. "Excuse me, did you say there was a satellite crash?" 

"Yeah." One of the answered back. 

Darcy pulled out her phone in excitement. "Oh my god. This is going on Facebook. Smile." Darcy held the phone up to Thor's face. In response, he did smile at the camera. I felt a little flutter in my chest and a small smile made its way to my face. Oh god, how can one man be this cute? 

"What did it look like, the satellite?" Erik asked the towns folk. 

"I don't know anything about satellites, but it was heavy. I mean nobody could lift it." Thor stood at the mention that nobody could pick it up. 

"They said it was radioactive. I had my hands all over it." Thor grabbed the man's shoulder. 

"Which way?" Thor demanded, a hint of hope gracing his face. "Uh, fifty miles west of here." He answered. 

And with that Thor walked out of the diner. I quickly stood up and followed him, the others falling in not far behind me. 

"I wouldn't bother! It looked like a whole army was coming when we left." He called out to Thor who continued on his way. 

Thor just walks out in the middle of the road, people stopping, honking and yelling at him. He ignores them and walks straight in the middle of the road. 

I run up to Thor, who is looking up at the sun. "Where are you going?" I asked Thor, even though I knew his exact answer. 

"Fifty miles west of here." He answered. 

I was now walking beside him. That was no satellite he was heading for. "To take back what belongs to you?" I asked. Thor stopped. He smiled at me, he knew that I knew what the satellite actually was. 

"What he owns a satellite now?" Jane asks, coming up to us. 

I shook my head at her. "No, it's not what they say it is. Though really once you get a good look at it really bears no resemblance to a satellite. People are morons sometimes." I told Jane. 

Jane looked was appalled at the two of us. "Well whatever it is, the government seems to think it's theirs so you just intend to go in there and take it?" 

"Yes." Thor and I answered. Jane was shocked that I even agreed with Thor. "Riona. You can't just go with him!" 

I shifted between my feet and looked at her dead on. "Look, if you take Thor and I there right now. I'll get everything you want to know from Thor." 

She paused. "Everything?" 

I nodded. "Everything." 

"I will?" Thor asked me. 

"You will." I told him with a smile. 

I went back to Jane. "Look, Jane. I promise you, I will get any answers you want. I told you that I would help you to the very end of your research didn't I?" 

She nodded. I smiled. "I'm not backing down now even though you sometimes do drive me a little crazy with how far you will go. I just need to help Thor get back what's his." 

"Mjolnir." Thor stated to what was his. 

"Myeu-muh? What Myeu-muh?" Darcy asked pronouncing it wrong. "It's Mjolnir." I corrected Darcy. "Jane, may I have a word?" Erik asked Jane. She nodded, breaking eye contact with me, turning to talking to Erik and Darcy. 

I turned back to Thor who looked sincere. I smiled. "Did I say it right? Mjolnir." He smiled back. God he could kill with that smile. "Very well actually. And the arrangements you made with Jane..." 

I let out a chuckle. "She's very passionate about her research. I've been helping since the beginning. Not only are the questions from her but also from me. I know a little bit of who you are and where your from, but not everything. Plus, if she can't take you, I will. My form of transportation is a little different from a car." 

Thor nodded. "I would very much like your company. You seem to have vast knowledge." I shrugged. "Yeah well, when you got a couple centuries to live, you learn a few things." Thor's smile faltered at my words. 

"Centuries? But aren't you?" 

"Ah, ah ,ah. Remember, when I am ready I will happily tell you. Just not now. Who knows, maybe you'll figure it out all on your own?" I responded. 

"I'm sorry." Jane walked back over to us. Disappointment written all over her face. "But, I can't take you." 

"Then this is where we say goodbye." He bows to her. 

"Jane Foster, Erik Selvig, Darcy... farewell." The three of them awkwardly bowed back. He then turned to me, taking my hand and placing a kiss on it. 

I couldn't help but smile at his gesture and slightly laugh out of sudden happiness. "And thank you Riona Molinari for accompanying me on my endeavors." Our hands lingered for just a moment longer than I expected. "It's my pleasure." 

"You go girl!" Darcy yelled to me as they walked away. I widened my eyes at her retreating form. If I could she would've gotten a hit upside the head. They disappeared from our line of sight and then it was only us. 

"So, this form of transportation you speak of. Where is it?" I smirked at his question and squeezed his hand tight. Thor looked down at the sentiment and smiled back up at me. "Just hold on tight." I started running dragging Thor behind me and thrust out my free hand creating a portal, it's rim swirling in white. 

"You can create portals?" Thor asked, running beside me. 

"Yep." And with that we entered through the portal and came out on the other side to a desert road. We halted to a stop and looked back as my portal closed. I let go of Thor's hand walking a bit ahead of him. "I could only take us as far as I've been myself. My teleportation powers can only take me to places where I have been, not where I haven't." 

I looked at the horizon. "We're about halfway there. We'll make it by night." 

"Not by foot." Thor said. I smiled and waved my hand, a car similar to Jane's SUV appeared next to me. "Materialization. One of many powers. Comes in handy." 

I opened up the drivers door and motioned him over. 

 

"Hop in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to the people who are reading this. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I have been such in a creative mood lately I can not wait to finish up the first part of this story. 
> 
> There are 5 more chapters following the “Thor” movie and then after that I will continue on with a handful of filler chapters to build up more of Riona’s character. And of course I will be writing this story all the way up to Avengers Endgame. 
> 
> These are the movies that I am including so far, things are subjected to change as I write: 
> 
> Thor (halfway complete) 
> 
> Avengers
> 
> Thor Dark World
> 
> Avengers Age of Ultron
> 
> Thor Ragnarok
> 
> Avengers Infinity War
> 
> Avengers Endgame
> 
>  
> 
> Now I kind of went ahead and tried to figure out around how many chapters I would write for each film and that's maybe around 9-11 chapters. Again subjected to change. And there will be filler chapters in between all movies which will be at least 2-3. 
> 
> All in all, the LEAST amount of chapters that will come out of this story is around 82 chapters. And that's just up until Endgame. I will still write for this story as long as Thor is in any of the future Marvel movies. 
> 
> I will also let you know that once Engame in this story is finished (I hope it will be by the end of July, I want to get this finished as early as possible), that I will start on Riona’s second Timeline in the MCU and it will not be her final timeline either. As long as Marvel is still making movies, Riona will forever have multiple timelines. And who knows maybe I’ll go down the route of Marvels TV shows?
> 
> If you guys have any questions please feel free to ask. I’ll try to answer them the best I can. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> More chapters or hopefully the end of "Thor" will come by the end of the day.


	6. Strange, But In A Good Way

"You know..." I started. "This would be the first I've done something like this." I told Thor. We were driving to the crater, and I decided that instead of sitting in silence, I would start up a conversation. 

I took a few glimpses at him I drove. "Have you? Out of curiosity." I was kind of excited. I haven't really done anything adventurous in the past year, other than travel with Jane from time to time. Of course I've been around and had a few fights that did require my powers, but taking back something from the government wasn't something I did all the time.

Thor was amused by my slight excitement. He nodded. "Many times. You are brave to do it." 

I bit my lip, holding back a chuckle. "Yeah, brave alright." My phone dinged in my back pocket. I took it and sew the text message that I received on the screen. 

I grind my teeth in anger as I read the text. 'Everything is gone. A man named Agent Coulson took everything!' I let out a breath and texted her back with one hand telling I would get everything back and placed my cell back in my pocket. 

"Are you alright?" Thor asked noticing my state. 

"As much as I can be. The entirety of Jane's life's work was just stolen. Once I help you with Mjolnir, I need to get her stuff back. Even if it means stealing it back, I just have nothing left to lose." 

Thor paused. "But your clever. Far more clever than anyone else in this realm." 

Even though I knew about Asgard and Midgard, the idea of other realms intrigued me highly. "Realm?" 

"You think me strange?" He asked. I think of myself as strange but that's beside the point. 

I nodded. "I do." 

"Good strange or... bad strange?" 

I gazed at him. "Good strange." We chuckled at my answer. I felt as though I was getting to a softer side of Thor. 

"You know, after all of this, I will need some answers. Who you really are, where you come from." I told Thor. I promised Jane that I would get her the answers she wanted. And again, I couldn't remember much about the nine realms, I couldn't even remember the story on why Thor was on Earth. Everything was hazy since I came to this dimension. It seemed as though my memory on these events were fading. 

I felt Thor's gaze upon me. "What you seek it's a bridge. A rainbow bridge." 

I pointed at him. "See, good strange. A rainbow bridge. Once Jane hears that, she'll think you're crazy." I shook my head and placed my hand back on the wheel. 

Thor squinted his eyes at me. "You said centuries to live. Is that true?" 

My smiled faltered a bit. "More like a couple of thousand years. Time works different for me. My time is different from the one I'm in now." I didn't like thinking about it, knowing I'll live beyond the friends I make on Earth, wasn't a pleasant thought. 

"You're not mortal?" 

"Half actually. I don't know what the other half of me is and I don't know which parent I got either of them from. It's been a mystery to me for years." 

Thor gave me a comforting smile. "You are strange Riona." 

I gave him a look. 

"Strange, but in a good way." He reassured me. 

 

* * *

 

 

Around the crater was vehicles, trailers, barricades. Armed guards man a gate in the razor wire fence that runs from the crater's edge, enclosing the complex. They built clear, plastic access tubes with junction boxes lead to a translucent cube structure erected in the middle of the crater. 

Thunder roared above us as we sat at the edge of the ridge. "They've practically built an entire city around it." I stated.

Thor shrugged off his jacket placing it on my shoulders. "You're going to need this." I was confused by his actions. I mean I didn't have a jacket on originally just because the cold didn't really bother me. 

"Why?" I asked. Thunder rumbles overhead. Thor looks up happily at the sky as I slid my arms into the sleeves of the jacket. Might as well put it on. It was practically swimming on me. 

"Now stay here. Once I have-" I placed a finger to his lips to silence him. "Ah, no. I'm coming with you." 

"But-" 

"No buts. Look, there are a large number of guards at every entrance, every corner of this place. Getting in and out is not going to be easy. They will try to stop you. You'll need help." I argued with him. 

Thor tilted his head at me. "You are one stubborn woman." 

"I'd like to think that's a positive trait of mine." I sighed looking over at the fence. "We'll enter from the west side, go under the fence, knock out a few guards and then get you to Mjolnir. Exit plan?" 

"We're gonna fly out." Thor stated. 

I paused, thinking it over and then nodded. "Right. Let's go." 

We ran down towards the west side of the fence, careful not to be seen by anyone. Once we got down to the fence, Thor ripped up the bottom corner just enough to let us crawl through. "Go." Thor whispered to me. 

I dropped down, crawled through the fence and ran behind a crate. Thor crawled through as well and ran up, hiding with me. We waited and not a minute later a jeep pulls up with two men. 

Thor and nodded at each other and came up behind them while they looked at the fence where we came through. Before one of them could call it in, a crack of lightning illuminated Thor, knocking out the guy in the driver seat while I did the same to the man in the passenger seat. 

Thor reaches into the jeep to grab a rain slicker and puts it on. Thor and I made our way across the base, hiding as we went. Suddenly alarms start blaring throughout the base. They know were here. 

Thunder and lightning went off like a firework show, one after another, after another. Thor smiled at me as it started to pour heavily. 

We ran into the access tubes and started making our way into the center. "You go that way. I'll go this way." I told Thor heading off in a different direction so that way they all weren't coming at us all at once. 

I jogged down the tubes, and skidded to a halt as a guard and I came face to face. Before he could shoot at me, I raised my hands through the air, water droplets materializing as I did so and knocked the guard off of his feet with a blast of water, knocking him out cold. 

More water formed around me, as more and more guards came running at me. My body ducked and dodged at the guards attempts at hitting me while my water worked on it own accord of taking out the rest. I grabbed the guards oncoming hand and flipped him over me and landed onto his back. 

Taking the opportunity with all of them on the floor, my water clung to their appendages and with a wave of my hand they were now frozen to the ground. They all groaned, slightly out of it. "Sorry!" I yelled back at them as I pressed on. 

Another handful of guards came across my path. I smirked, dropping down to my knees and sliding underneath their legs. Once I passed them, I skidded to a stop and punched my fist forward in their direction creating a whirlwind, knocking them into each other and rips through the plastic wall and landing on the outside. 

I smiled and continued forward. And that's when I saw it, Mjolnir. Embedded in rock, surging with energy. I step into the structure, the rain pelting at my body, becoming soaked. 

Thor rips through the plastic wall below, approaching the hammer with a triumphant smile. I couldn't help but smile lightly. He seemed so happy to be in the presence of his hammer again. 

I swallowed in anticipation, his hand wrapping around the handle of the hammer and lifts...

Nothing. It doesn't move. 

My smile disappears from my face. 

Thor looks confused. He tries again with two hands. Still nothing. He tries with all his might, but to no avail. The hammer doesn't lift. He lets go of the hammer, dread etched across his face. 

I looked to the side, not being able to watch as he screamed up to the sky in anger. He dropped to his knees and looked down sadly at the ground. 

He failed. He wasn't worthy. 

I felt my hands being roughly shoved behind my back and handcuffed together. I didn't fight it. 

Guards surrounded Thor. He just sits there on his knees, head bowed in the rain, he looked broken, lost. Thor didn't fight either as they handcuffed him, hoisting him up to his feet and bringing him up to the structure. 

Thor connected his eyes with mine. Those ocean blue eyes looked dull compared to before.

'I'm sorry.`` I know he wanted to say, the look in his eyes gave it away. The disappointment that he had in letting himself down, and even letting me down. 

I wanted to tell him that it was okay, but I knew that this wasn't the time and place for that. I looked back at the man at the other side of the structure. He was taking me in; confusion and curiosity swarming in his brain. When he saw I was looking at him, he pulled out a notebook that I knew very well. 

Jane's notebook. 

He opened it to one specific page...

  
  


My page.


	7. Who Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a smaller chapter. Sorry.

"Who are you?" 

I snorted, amused. "Isn't that way to start off a conversation?" 

Agent Coulson stood in front of me. He already questioned Thor who wasn't really talking to him at all. At least that's what he told me. Now it was my turn to be questioned. 

He sighed at my response. "You and your friend made us all look like a bunch of mall cops. That's hurtful." 

I laughed. "Why? Did I hurt their dignity too?" 

"Where did you receive your training?" 

"Nowhere. Self-taught." 

"Your friend?" 

"Not telling." 

"Name?" 

"Can't you find that out yourself?" 

We stared each other down. I crossed my arms and leaned forward. "I won't tell you jack shit. About me or my friend." I leaned back into my chair waiting for him to respond. 

He pulled out Jane's notebook that made me a little tense. "I might not have to ask you." He opened the notebook and flipped through the pages and stopped on one. 

He hummed. "Riona Molinari. Powers include control over basic elements, secondary elements, and control over weather. She also has the power to mimic other powers: 

-teleportation

-materialization

-telekinesis

...shall I go on?" Agent Coulson asked closing the book shut. "I'll ask you again. Who are you?" 

I shrugged, "Just a woman. Plus, how can you possibly prove that I can do any of those things?" 

"We have footage." Agent Coulson fought back. 

I gave him a smug smile. "Do you really though?" His facade cracked. "Without any actual evidence, I'm afraid you would be taking the words of men who probably all have concussions and it could be all played off as their own hallucination caused by head trauma." 

"So, in reality the only reason why you can keep me here is because I trespassed government property. Same goes for my friend." I smiled triumphantly. 

He glared at me, knowing that what I said was all true. "We will find what we need to know. We're good at that." And with that, he walked out of the room, and the door shut behind him, leaving me alone. 

I let out a sigh of relief. I just dodged a couple of bullets. I knew it would be a matter of time before they suspected even more of me. There is no record of me anywhere in the past four years I've been here. Then they'll be on my ass about that. 

No later than ten minutes went by when a voice called my name by the door. "Riona! There you are!" Erik had a forced smile on his face, coming up to me and lifting me up to my feet. Thor was standing right behind him looking just as confused as I was. 

"Come my friend, I'm taking you both back home." 

 

* * *

 

We make our way past SHIELDS security outside, I notice all of Jane's possessions under a tarp and also spot her notebook. Agent Coulson must've put it back with her things and used it to interrogate me when he did. 

As we passed, I grabbed it quickly and shoved it into the inside pocket of Thor's jacket that I was still wearing. "Dr.Selvig!" Agent Coulson yelled.

We freeze without turning back. "Just keep them away from the bars." 

"We will." Erik replied. 

"Where are we going?" Thor asked, looking at Erik. 

Erik huffed and stomped forward. "To get a drink." 

 

* * *

 

The clinking of the pool balls and music filled my ears. I looked over at Thor and Erik who sat at the bar. I wasn't one much for drinking. Maybe a glass of wine here and there, but no beer, no shots, nothing. I just never really liked the taste. 

"Hey," The guy who I was playing pool with tore my gaze away from my friends. "Your turn." I gave him a faint smile and looked for move, taking a small sip of my soda. 

*No one's p.o.v.* 

"You know I had it all backwards." Thor said. Erik listened with mild interest. "I was all wrong." Thor continued.

"Was that a bad thing finding out that you don't have all the answers?" Erik asked. "You start asking the right questions." Thor thought about it for a moment. "The first time in my life I have no idea what I'm supposed to do." 

" Anyone who's ever going to find his way in this world has to start by admitting he doesn't know where the hell he is." Erik says. 

"Thank you. For what you've done." Thor sincerely thanks Erik. 

Erik protested. "Don't thank me. I only did it for Jane and Riona. Jane's father and I taught at University together.He was a good man. He never listened." This registers with Thor. 

"Neither did I." Thor admits. "My father was trying to teach me something. I was to stupid to see it." Erik eyes him with interest. 

"I don't know if you're delusional or if your pulling some sort of con, and I don't care. I just care about the both of them. Especially her." Erik gestured over to Riona who was enjoying a game of pool. Thor looked over at her and then back at Erik. 

"She been through enough. No family, she lost all of them a long time ago. No close friends other than Jane, who is like a sister to her. I see her as my own daughter." He paused. "I've seen the way she looks at you." 

No family, no friends? Thor was crushed to hear that she truly didn't have anyone outside of the three of them. He thought that she maybe didn't have such a good relationship with them, but to know that she lost every single one of them must have been a painful experience.

Thor furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I swear to you I mean her no harm." 

"Good. In that case I'll buy you another round, and you leave town tonight." Erik said. 

Thor took a long pause before nodding in agreement. Erik looked to the bartender. "Two boilermakers." 

The bartender placed two pints of beer along with two shots on the table and walked off to tend to the other customers. Erik poured the shots into the beer and the two proceeded to clink their glasses and drink. 

The two locked eyes with each other and silently agreed to have a drinking game to see which one of them could chug their drink. Erik chugged his drink as fast as he could not wanting to lose to Thor. 

"Hey you two... oh." Riona skipped up to them having coming out as the winner of the pool game she was playing. She looked back and forth between the two of them, chuckling as she saw what was going on. She snorted. "Men will be men." She said to herself. 

Riona gave Thor a side look, the two smiled. Well, Thor tried to the best of his abilities. 

"Good luck you two." Riona grabbed her soda and went off to play another round of pool until they both had their full of drinking. 


End file.
